There has been a trend in the semi-conductor field for reducing the geometries of C-MOS logic devices. As the chip geometries have decreased, so too have the voltages required for operating the logic devices. However, the lower voltage logic devices still need to interface with existing high voltage logic devices. Accordingly, what is required, is a device capable of shifting low voltage logic signals of low voltage logic devices (i.e. 3.3 volts) to high voltage logic signals compatible with high voltage logic devices (i.e. 5 volts).